percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The new guy at camp
hey, everyone!!! spidermanfan1945 here, and i want to introduce to you all your soon to be favorite character: wesley patterson!! its acualy my real name, i just didnt have a good one. now, my character is... different from the other Demi Gods. howis he different, you ask? well, its simple: hese acualy half TITAN!!! thats right, the first Demi Titan EVER!!! now injoy, and feel free to post creative criticism!! wesley patterson was born to Oceanus and an unamed mother durring the 1st Titan War. not wanting his son to have to die for Kronos, he eventualy talked Posidon into talking Zues into keeping the child in Olympus, where he wouldnt age, untill the conclusion of the War. however, over the course of the war, Apollo gave a prothicy that he would play a key role in defeating his father in the future. so, on November 29th, 1994, Posidon came to Shirley and James "Jim" Patterson jr in a vision, revieling the childs fate and their role as his mortal parents. afterward, wesley appeared in his new mothers lap. meny years pass, and wesley grows up as an awkward and unpopular young man, as he only has a few freinds. one day, Medusa attackes him, beliving he is " some guy named percy jackson" for she is temperaroly blind, and she states that he "smells" just like Percy. he eventualy leads her away from his school in New York, and is, as he puts it, " pulled " toward Camp Half Blood. once inside the camps borders, he is met by Annabeth Chase and Tyson, who seemes udderly confused, saying alloud that Wesley " smelles " just like Percy, who is on a quest at the time. at this very moment, a blue trydent appears above Wesleys head, which was Posidon claiming him as his 2nd son since WW2. while Annabeth is giving him a tour, he runs into Megan Moon, doughter of Aphrodite, a girl he went to middle school with. while trying to get her to remmember him, he tells her, " i helped you pass 7th grade Biology." and " we were locker niebers" when none of these worked, he sighed and said, " i asked you out in 8th grade and threw up when you said no" to which Annabeth " cant help" but chuckle. later that day, he participates in a game of capture the flag, where he is teamed up whith Zack Strong, a son of Ares, his eventual close freind. durring this time, Wesley pinned down Thalia Grace, and felt an overwelming erge to kill her. Zack pulles him off, and he snappes back to reality. then, he suddenly passes out, and dreames of the Winter Solstice at which the gods decided his fate all those years ago, though he dousent realize their talking about him yet. personality: Wesley is often discribed as shy, and easily frightend, but once you get to know him, is acualy " very goofy, and has a hard time being seriouse." he is allso discribed as a natural leader, and has earned the admiration of the younger campers and the respect of the older campers. but he has a lack of self confidence, and suffers from "Titan Flashes": evil impulses he has in times of stress he gets from his Titan haritage. Heros Flaw: an innability to see the evil in others. would defend the good in enyone, even his worst enemy. he once defended Conner Stole by angerly pointing out how good a freind he is. Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Demititans Category:Children of Oceanus